Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Gang life isn't always easy. Join Rainfire and her friends or enemies and find out for yourself. The clans are gangs and the warriors are nekos.. accepting Ocs through PM.


**My friend and I did a RP where the Warriors were like nekos and the city was their territory, I just kinda wanted to continue it...I might tweak some facts about kittypets and all that later, still working the details out...**

**Short Chapter is Short .  
**

* * *

She stared in the direction the sun was suppose to rise from the branch she was sitting on, close to the ShadowClan boarder of the park. The young warrior's left white black tipped ear twitched as the wind picked up slightly, the only movement she had made for the past couple hours since sitting in the tree. Her attention was drawn as she heard a ShadowClan patrol coming up along the boarder on the right, her amber eyes searching for their shapes. She caught sight of movement and jumped down from the tree, dashing off farther into her territory and out of the park so she wouldn't be accused of trying to cross the boarder, not like she would even want to go into their rat infested part of the city but she didn't want to cause a skirmish that the leader would have to be informed of. The warrior paused at her gang's entrance to the park, looking up at the lightening sky as the sun started to become visible, and let out a yawn that she quickly put a hand over to stop. She had been up almost thirty-five hours, patrolling the boarder on her own. She started down the street, knowing the café was open now so she could get coffee and continue to stay awake so she could go to the other side of her territory and patrol around there.

"Rainfire!" she stopped when she heard someone call her name and glanced over, breaking into a smile when she saw a clanmate of hers with light blue-gray hair that had darker streaks in places that matched his ears and tail coming towards her. "Hey Jaywing you're up early aren't you?" Rainfire asked, putting her hands together in front of her as he stopped a few feet away. "I could ask the same." he replied, eyeing her suspiciously with his piercing blue gaze but the younger warrior just continued to grin with amusement. "So anyway," Rainfire said, waving a black fingerless gloved hand as she looked past him towards the café. "I'm going to get coffee, wanna come with me?" she asked, glancing back at him with pleading eyes that made him shift slightly on his feet before folding his arms and looking off to the other side. "I have to go patrol the boarder by the public pool, Redstar thinks RiverClan gang members are crossing into our side." Jaywing replied, catching the disappointed look on her face. "Later though, okay?" he asked, not wanting her to be upset. "Okay!" she replied, brightening up instantly as her ears perked up which caused the older warrior to smile slightly and start to walk away.

"Oh, Redstar wants you to check out the other boarder." he called over his shoulder, having forgotten the reason he had called for Rainfire's attention. "Got it! Was heading there anyway!" she waved back at him before running down to the café, feeling considerably better than she had before. Rainfire practically skipped through the door of the café, heading straight for the counter since there was no line and hardly anyone was in the building. "Good morning Rainfire." the person behind the counter greeted, not belonging to ThunderClan like many of the other city inhabitants. The citizens not in a gang were referred to as Kittypets by the gang members and interactions such as a greeting in stores was accepted but a gang member could not room with one nor could they have romantic relations with one. "Morning Ginger!" she said happily, leaning against the counter with a smile. "You're happy as usual." Ginger mused as she looked the warrior over before turning around to prepare her usual order, a triple chocolate chip mocha frappe with extra chocolate. Ginger guessed it was for a major sugar and caffeine rush to keep the warrior awake but she never asked. "Of course I am!" Rainfire giggled, resting her head in her hand as her elbow came to rest on the counter, watching her make her order.

A few moments later, the large frappe was placed in front of Rainfire who perked up quickly and put the money on the counter before putting the straw in her mouth. "Thamks Minger!" she said around the green straw before turning on her heel and running to the door, wanting to get her patrol started. "Be careful Rainfire!" Ginger called after her as she saw her run past the large window, able to imagine the gang member tripping and choking on the straw. Rainfire started to slow down to a walk as she got close to the boarder that led to unclaimed territory where most rouges and loners resided. It had to be checked so that none of them tried to sneak into the territories and cause problems. Rainfire stopped and put a hand into her white jeans pocket, her other hand keeping her sugar loaded drink up and the straw in her mouth so she could continue to drink it as she looked out into the forest like area. One of her black tipped ears twitched and her gaze turned to the branches of a nearby tree, looking through the branches. She stared to giggle, not taking the straw out of her mouth. "I see you Raven!" she practically sang, looking pleased with herself. An annoyed huff came from the branches and a girl with black hair that matched her ears and tail about Rainfire's age jumped down into view, not looking so amused.

"Why are you always out here so early?" the loner grumbled under her breath, narrowing her icy blue eyes at the warrior. Rainfire just shrugged. "'Cause I'm usually awake." she replied, finally pulling the straw out of her mouth and looking at her half finished cup. "Want some?" Rainfire asked cheerfully, holding it over the boarder towards Raven who looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?" she asked and the warrior just giggled, leaning closer. "The same thing I had yesterday!" she replied and the loner finally took it from her, looking down at the contents of the cup for a moment. She had been drinking what Rainfire gave her for the past month or so, having met the warrior then when she wandered into ThunderClan's territory on accident. Rainfire had found her and explained the rules to her so she wouldn't be hurt by other gang members and since then she had been showing up to talk to Raven ever since then. The loner just couldn't figure out why. Raven hesitated before starting to drink the sugar packed frappe, making a face at how sweet it was like she normally did but it was better than nothing. Rainfire brightened up even more, if it was possible, at seeing she was drinking what she was given before putting her hands behind her back, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What?" Raven huffed as she watched Rainfire, annoyed because of how giddy she looked like she wanted to tell some sort of good news or had a secret that was so good but was unable to tell. The warrior fidgeted again before jumping over the boarder so she was in front of Raven and grabbed her hands that were holding onto the cup, much to Raven's surprise. "I want you to come live with me and join ThunderClan!" she declared, smiling happily to the other girl who had an alarmed face at being touched. "W-what?" Raven huffed, regaining her composure as she tried to pull away but Rainfire was stronger than she looked and kept her in place. "I'm sure Redstar would let you! Please? Please please please?" she begged, watching her with wide amber eyes. Raven stared at her, trying to think of a way to explain in words how she didn't want to be anywhere near a group of cats. "Raven I promise you'll like it! It'll be better than staying out in trees all by yourself!" Rainfire whined, flattening her ears. "We'll keep you safe and you'll never go hungry or cold and you'll have friends and family!" Raven kept quiet, thinking the options she had over. She had no idea how she was going to get by another winter staying out in the forest, having thought she wasn't going to make it through the previous one. "If you don't like it you can leave!" Rainfire added, sounding like she was begging. "If I agree will you be quiet and let me finish the drink?" Raven finally sighed, annoyed with how she was pleading, and Rainfire's ears perked up happily. "Of course!" she replied, letting Raven go as she stepped back across the boarder. "You're going to love it in ThunderClan!"


End file.
